Waves Upon the Sand
by Sgt.Pepperony
Summary: Alec takes Daisy to Broadchurch for the week where emotions are high and the feelings between Alec and Ellie are on fire. *Complete*
1. Prologue

**Title:** Waves Upon the Sand  
 **Author** : Sgt. Pepperony  
 **Fandom** : Broadchurch  
 **Rating** : T  
 **Pairing** : Alec/Ellie (eventual)  
 **Disclaimer** : As far as I am aware, I do not own Broadchurch or the characters. All property belongs to Chris Chibnall.

* * *

There was a burst through a door that almost took a nurse off her feet and the triage nurse thought she would have to call security on the frantic looking man running to her desk.

Said frantic man's heart was going insane and he thought that the pacemaker would give out. He could not care at that moment. He panted heavily and braced himself against the desk.

"Daisy... Har-Hardy. Fifteen."

"Are you family?" the nurse asked.

"My... My daughter."

"Okay, calm down sir. I will just check the system." She did just that as Alec relaxed a moment. "Your daughter is in surgery at the moment. If you go to paediatrics they can tell you what's going on."

Upstairs, Alec was informed that Daisy had suffered a small bleed in her abdomen that needed to be fixed. The car accident that she and Tess were involved in had also left Daisy with a broken arm, lacerations and whiplash.

"Don't worry sir, she's going to be fine," the paediatric nurse reassured. "It was only a small bleed but the doctors didn't want to risk her bleeding out."

"Wait, what about her mother? Helen Theresa Henchard? She was in the crash. I didn't see her name on the OR board on the way up."

"I will check."

"Is that all you nurses do? Check?" Alec thought running his hand through his hair.

At least he could breathe a sigh of relief that Daisy was going to be okay. When he had gotten a call from the hospital saying that Daisy and Tess had been in a car accident, he had gotten the first cab up to Sandbrook.

"Sir," a doctor this time came up to him, "are you Helen Henchard's husband?"

"Call her Tess. She hated being called Helen," Alec insisted. It had been a long time since he had to correct someone on this matter. "I'm her ex-husband but I am the father of her daughter. Is Tess okay?"

"I would suggest sitting down." Alec did so and his head knew what was coming, even if he didn't quite believe it. "Tess's head had collided with the steering wheel. The force caused a severe head trauma. I'm sorry sir. She was declared brain dead about half hour after she was brought in."


	2. Chapter One

Chapter One

 _Two weeks later_

"Okay Darlin', home sweet home," Alec announced opening the door to his flat. Daisy followed him in, walking slowly and subdued. The lacerations on her face had just about healed while her whiplash was still being treated with physiotherapy. Her arm would take another month to mend. "We'll get a bigger place. This one isn't big enough for the two of us."

He was right. The flat was practically a box. Alec had rented it with the idea he would be at work most of the time and Daisy was there on the odd weekends. Since the family court agreed - after much to and throwing - that Alec should be the one to look after Daisy, he would have to start looking soon. It was cramped enough as it was with all of Daisy's things.

"You can have the bedroom. I'll take the sofa," Alec said. "Better for your neck."

Daisy remained silent. She'd been silent since Alec had told her that Tess had died. Her parents had been given medical proxy and they agreed to have her life support switched off. The day after, Daisy had woken up from her sedation. Alec didn't tell her then; he wanted to ensure her head was clear and she understood what had happened. She had, and it resulted in her not speaking for the last two weeks.

Alec was beginning to become worried. He was not sure if it was grief, PTSD, depression or a combination of all three. Part of him knew he should seek a therapist for her but he was not entirely certain she would be pleased.

"Daisy," he said softly as he engulfed her in a gentle hug, "I know it's tough right now but we're going to get through this. One step at a time."

She wriggled out of the hug. In all his years as a police officer, Alec had never seen a more defeated child. Domestic abuse cases, drugs busts, grooming rings, siblings and friends of a dead child. He had seen it all since he first walked into Glasgow constabulary twenty-four years ago.

Daisy just looked tired of the world. More so than any of those cases.

"I'll make us some lunch. You relax and I'll start looking for a bigger flat. Deal?"

She went to the bedroom where the television was and turned on something that sounded like garbage tv but he wasn't going to protest. She picked at her sandwich and soon she had fallen asleep. The painkillers had knocked her out, though Alec thought her depressive state might have contributed to her sleep pattern.

After checking she was still breathing, Alec decided to start looking for a flat. Preferably close to work and a school.

God knows how he was going to tackle the idea of work and looking after a teenage daughter, on his own.

-o-

By the time dinner had rolled around, Alec had come up with a total of one suitable flat for the two of them. Daisy had woken up and was still in bed watching the television. He had gone to get chips for her and a greek salad for him. That was another thing: actual food. He was not sure what Daisy ate nowadays so he would have to take her with him tomorrow. At least he bought bread that morning.

They ate the food in silence. Daisy picked at her chips slowly, and then the fish batter. Some things never change. She used to eat the breadcrumbs off fish fish fingers.

"So, I have found a flat that look to be reasonable for what we need. Viewing is tomorrow." Daisy didn't reply. "I was thinking that we could watch a film tonight. Whatever you want." Daisy pushed her dinner away with her uninjured arm. "Not hungry. Okay, I'll clean up. You find a film."

In the end, she settled for Star Wars. For all her girly-girl nature, Star Wars was her favourite movie and Alec had fought tooth and nail to get her a Leia costume for her fifth birthday. He'd never seen her so happy.

He wished he had that little girl back, but pushing her would probably drive a wedge between them.

-o-

Later that night, Daisy had gone to bed while Alec tried again with his search for a flat. He had time. Work had given him paid leave but he thought as soon as they got into a routine then maybe they could start getting back to normal.

He had looked at four flats when he found himself randomly checking the Broadchurch Echo Twitter feed. He didn't have Twitter but dipped in every now and again. Just to ensure that a certain individual had not decided to harass his soon-to-be ex-wife.

He could have sent the odd text to Ellie to ask how she was doing. However he left Broadchurch with things slightly awkward between them. He should have told her how he felt about her, though he was not sure how she would have responded.

Then another thought came into his head. After they move, a short break could help bring them together. Before he knew it, he had booked the Traders.

He could only hope he would not regret it.

* * *

 **Franzi86: Thanks, hope you enjoyed this chapter.**

 **Nannyogg123: Well, you are a bad influence ;).**


	3. Chapter Two

Chapter Two

To think a year previously Broadchurch appeared to be changed forever. Yet the faces were still smiling, friendly and talkative in spite of the tragedy that befallen them. It seemed as though the town had finally come to terms with Danny's death.

Daisy, on the other hand, was still either processing her mother's untimely demise or had processed it but wasn't sure how to handle it. Her silence was becoming a concern. She hadn't spoken for almost a month now.

As always, Becca had been friendly and told Daisy that her father liked showing off the picture he had of his "darling little girl" in his wallet. The actual truth was she had snooped in his wallet after he was taken to hospital but Alec did not amend this fact. Daisy hadn't responded, which came across as unintentionally rude. Alec apologised later when Daisy was asleep, while explaining the situation.

"Jesus, the poor love. No wonder she looks like the world has thrown a massive rock onto her."

"I know it's tempting but Becca, please don't try to get her to speak or mollycoddle her. She'll know that I have told you and she isn't the most trusting with people she doesn't really know."

"Don't worry, you have my word."

"And don't try to give her extras with breakfast. She probably won't eat it."

"Like father like daughter then."

-o-

A dead body of a child the previous year had done nothing to damage people's desire for the beach this year. Sitting on the wall that overlooked the sand and waves, Alec knew a lot had changed since that fateful summer's day. Too much to list. He still didn't like the water though. That was not changing anytime soon.

He looked at Daisy. While most of the cuts on her face had healed, the largest one that run the length of her left cheek was more than likely going to scar. They had to stitch that one up. While a disfigurement was the least of Alec's concerns, Daisy would be left with a permanent reminder of the car accident that took her mother's life.

Over Daisy's head, Alec made out an orange coat coming towards them. Said orange coat stopped dead in her wake, much to the annoyance of her toddler. Ellie Miller stood there dumbfounded at the sight of Alec. Alec noted the differences in her: longer hair, slightly thinner and a bit of colour on her skin. She also looked a bit of a hot mess with a bag of things to keep Fred entertained.

"Hardy?" she asked in disbelief.

"Hi Miller."

"You don't text or call for six months and you show up out of the blue and all you can say is 'Hi Miller'? Besides. It's not even Miller anymore. It's Brant."

"Sorry." He looked at the ground and then back at Ellie. "Mil- Brant this is my daughter. Daisy this is Ellie Brant. We used to work together." Daisy had already turned her body to look at Ellie. Ellie was taken aback by the cut on the girl's face, but nevertheless gave a welcoming smile. The corners of Daisy's mouth twitched a bit but not enough for her expression, or lack of, to change. "We're just down for the week."

"Oh right." Ellie looked at her feet and then back at Alec. She could not quite decide if he looked better or worse. On the one hand, his body looked more solid and healthy. His face, on the other hand, looked more haggard and sleep deprived than he had done for all the time she had known him. "Listen. Since you're down here, do you want to come for dinner?"

"Um…" Alec scratched the back of his head. Daisy looked at him, and for some strange reason he got the impression that she was telling him to say yes. Fred was getting really agitated now and Ellie had to pick the moaning two-year-old up. "Sure."

"Right, I shall see you tomorrow then."

"Actually, Brant, do you want to go for a drink tonight? I'm staying at the Traders. I'll still come to dinner but I thought it might be good for us to catch up."

Ellie pondered for a moment, looked at Fred for an answer before deciding, "I'll come for one. Can't stay out too long with the boys."

"Okay. I'll see you later."

"See you later." She peaked over to Daisy. "Bye love."

Once Ellie and Fred were out of sight, Daisy noted the sad smile on Alec's face.

-o-

Ellie was not wearing anything glamourous when she arrived at the Traders. She was wearing a loose-fitting blue top and jeans. Alec was similarly dressed in a grey polo shirt and jeans. It felt weird seeing him in regular clothes.

"Hi," she said.

"Hey. What can I get you?" he asked.

"Um… Red wine will do."

Drinks in, they chatted a little bit. She told him Tom had settled back into school well enough and Fred was looking forward to pre-school. She was still a DS but the DI that had replaced Alec was leaving soon. He told her that he was close to being back on active duty, and Daisy was now living to him permanently.

"Why's that then?" Ellie asked, then sipped her wine sharply at how quick the question came out.

Alec took a sip of his larger and sighed deeply, "Tess is dead." Ellie froze in shock. "About a month back, she and Daisy were in a car accident. Tess had missed a red light and a truck went straight into the driver's side, knocking the car into a ditch. They pronounced her brain dead and shut her life support off."

"Oh my god. Alec. I'm so sorry."

"It's not me you have to worry about. I mean I was in a state of shock for a day or so but then Daisy became my main concern."

"How's she taking it?"

"Not well. She hasn't spoken since I told her."

"Is that how she got that cut and a broken arm?

"Yeah." He took a larger gulp of his drink. "I'm at a loss Ellie. She doesn't react to anything. I barely get a nod out of her. She's not eating right. She doesn't even cry."

"Have you spoken to her about seeing a therapist?"

"I don't know. She's not talking so I can't get a definitive answer, and I don't want to force her against her will."

"Some of them do art therapy. She doesn't have to talk. I should know. I spent ages looking for a therapist after finding out about Joe."

"I'll think about it."

"She's really beautiful. And I bet she is clever too."

"She is. Supposed to get her GCSE results next month. Predicted four As. Luckily the accident happened after her exams, though apparently you can cite special circumstances.

"You know what she wants to do?"

"Um... She said something about being in publishing. I don't know if that is still the case."

He rubbed his eyes and Ellie took his hand and stroked it, "You haven't slept."

"I keep worrying about Daisy. Thinking she's going to die in her sleep. We're not in the best living space either. I'm stuck on the sofa. I looked for a flat but it fell through at the last minute. Landlord kept messing us about."

"Do you have anyone to help you? Sister? Brother?"

"No. Tess's sister is not in the mood with me. She thought she would be better equipped than me to look after Daisy. If I ask her for help then that'll just prove to her I can't do it."

"Not that I usually speak ill of the dead, but knowing Tess is it surprising her sister is like that?"

"Probably not."

There was a moment of silence. They looked at each other. Ellie's amber brown eyes were still as soft as the day he met her. Alec's still looked as though he had the weight of the world under his eyes, but he looked more alive than he did the day they met.

"Sorry Brant. Complaining about my life when you have suffered worse."

"No. I think you've had it just as bad."

"I can't believe that we're having a competition about who has the worst life."

They both chuckled for a moment before Ellie said, "I need to get back to the boys. I promised Oliver I'd be an hour."

"Yeah, I left Daisy upstairs with the television." They polished off their drinks and shook hands. "I'll see you tomorrow Brant."

"Still on that 'no first names' thing?"

"I'll see you tomorrow Ellie."

Before he realised what he was doing, Alec found himself kissing Ellie on the cheek. Ellie looked stunned but smiled sheepishly as she left.

"You know Alec, she's not seeing anyone at the moment," Becca commented.

Alec didn't respond to her comment. Instead he replied, "Night Becca."

* * *

 **Franzi86: Thank you. :)**

 **: Alec is trying his best but still isn't sure how far to push it in fear of losing Daisy. Well, now he has reunited with Ellie was it to your satisfaction?**


	4. Chapter Three

Chapter Three

Unlike the last time he had dinner at Ellie's house, Alec restrained himself to only a bottle of wine as a gift. Daisy seemed surprisingly up for this dinner. She had dressed presentably in a denim skirt and top. To restrain Ellie from taking the piss, and because he didn't have a suit, Alec was in jeans.

"Ellie does have an older son near your age. Tom's a good kid," Alec told Daisy.

Inside, Ellie was putting the last touches to her meal and explaining to Tom about not being mean to Daisy.

"I know she may come across as a bit weird to you but she's been through a lot in the last few weeks. Just let her eat in peace."

Tom shrugged in his new way of saying he agreed. The door bell rang and Fred had toddled to the door to see who had come to see him. Ellie opened the door and before she knew it, Fred had launched at Alec.

"Bloody hell mate," he groaned.

"Don't swear in front of my son," Ellie warned as she took Fred away from Alec.

"Sorry, just didn't expect wee Fred to come at me like a bull in a china shop," he replied.

"Well come on in then."

The house had changed a fair bit. The walls had all been repainted, the pictures of Joe had disappeared all together and the furniture had been rearranged. Part of Alec had wondered if this was just a cover for how Ellie was really feeling but he didn't want to ask her in front of the teenagers.

"I bought some wine," Alec announced holding the bottle up.

"No flowers and chocolates?" Ellie asked jokingly.

"Shop ran out."

"We'll have to save that for later. We're having fish. Thought it would be less dangerous for you than a steak."

When they sat down to eat, Alec could tell Ellie was still new to cooking proper meals. The vegetables were bit bland and soggy and the fish had been smothered in that much sauce the taste was gone.

At least Daisy didn't look rude when she barely touched the food. Alec and Tom hadn't really touched it. Neither had Ellie.

"Okay, I'll get chips for me and the kids. Hardy, you want a salad?" Ellie asked defeatedly.

"Actually Ellie, doctor has cleared me to have chips once in a while," Alec retorted.

"Suit yourself. So you want fish, sausage, pie?"

"Fish. No sauce."

Ellie muttered "knob," on the way out.

-o-

Chips eaten, Tom had offered to show Daisy his game collection. He found her silence a bit odd but kept to his word not to tease her. He didn't know the full extent of what happened in the car accident but the cut on her face and broken arm gave a hint.

"Some of these I've had for years. Like the Lego Star Wars. Used to play some of these with my dad. He's not around anymore." Daisy didn't look as though she would probe him for answers. "I should probably get rid of some of them." Daisy picked up the Lego Star Wars game. "Didn't think you were a girl who liked Star Wars."

"I love Star Wars," she replied quietly.

Tom froze and dropped a game on the floor. In the hour and fifteen minutes since she walked through the door, she hadn't said a word. It looked as though she wasn't going to say much else.

"Right, my mistake," he said rather confused. "You want to play it? I mean I can use the controls and you can guide me... I guess. If you want."

She nodded. It wasn't an enthusiastic nod but it was some semblance of communication.

-o-

Downstairs, Alec and Ellie had opened the wine Alec had bought. They were both on the second glass when Alec looked at his watch.

"I suppose I should get back soon. Daisy has pills to take, as do I," he stated.

"They shoved anti-depressants on her?"

"Kind of. I raised a concern with her doctor back in the hospital. She spoke to people in psych and they prescribed an antidepressant. She doesn't take them."

"Why not?"

"They were only prescribed as a precaution but I am thinking I should start giving them to her."

"I was prescribed them as well. Well, they suggested it. I said no pill will take away the fact my ex-husband killed an eleven year old boy."

"How you holding up?"

"Last thing I heard Joe had buggered off to France."

"Any attempt to contact you?"

"Not yet." Ellie sipped her wine. "I have something for you."

"What?"

"Last night I kept thinking about what you said about therapy for Daisy, so I did a search for some therapists around Bridgenorth."

"Ellie..."

"I know she might not agree to a therapist but I thought it was worth a look at."

"Thank you."

"You're welcome."

"I really do appreciate this. I mean I should have done it myself but what with trying to get her into a bigger place and wondering if I should see if she wants to apply for sixth form, I never got round to it."

"You have to take your time. If you're living situation is crap then you need to get her into a better environment first."

"Maybe I should look at renting a house instead of a flat."

"Or you could move back to Broadchurch. It might be what she needs: a change of scenery."

"That's a big move. Plus where would I live?"

"There are a few places up for rent."

"Surprised you can stand to be in the same town as me again. I ruined your life."

"Joe did. I'm glad you were honest with me."

"As much as you annoyed me in the beginning, I didn't want to ruin your happiness."

"It was all a lie. Don't you threat your dodgy ticker about it. Speaking of which, you seem a lot better."

"Well pacemaker is stopping it from going too slow. Still have to take medication for when it goes too fast. I'm not even forty-five yet and I have the heart of a sixty-five year old."

"Well I wouldn't be able to tell now."

Ellie giggled for a moment and looked. When she looked back up, Alec caressed her cheek.

Her lip twitched and Alec pressed his lips softly against hers. It was so soft Ellie wasn't certain if his lips were actually touching hers. They pulled apart for a moment before kissing again, this time firmer.

He could taste the wine on her lips and he salvaged it. It tasted so much better coming from her lips. His tongue traced her lips and she allowed him access. Her tongue met his and Ellie found herself lying backwards. Alec found himself half on top of her.

"Mummy?"

Both stopped and opened their eyes. Fred was standing in the doorway and blinking in confusion. Alec immediately sat up sharply and Ellie panted, wide eyed and stunned.

"What is it sweetheart?" she asked.

"Bed wet."

"Okay. Be with you now."

Ellie scrambled to her feet to see to her son while Alec tried to regain his breath and make sense of what just happened.

Upstairs, while she was changing Fred out of his wet pyjamas, Ellie thought about the kiss. She enjoyed it - really enjoyed it - but what freaked her out was she didn't know how far they would have gone on that sofa. She probably wouldn't have regretted it either.

* * *

 **Franzi86: I can't say whether Daisy will open up to Ellie or go to therapy. Mostly for spoiler reasons. Merry Christmas to you.**


	5. Chapter Four

Chapter Four

They didn't speak to each other for a day. Alec knew what they would end up talking about their kiss. It wasn't as though he was confused about his feelings for Ellie but the raw passion that went into the kiss might have stunned Ellie. He thought it was best to give her space.

Daisy seemed to have perked up a bit since the meal. Her movements seemed quicker and she looked as though she was actually taking an interest in what Alec was saying.

Over breakfast, Tom had come to the Traders, asking if Daisy wanted to come to the arcade. Alec wasn't sure about it. He hadn't really let Daisy out on her own since she had been released from hospital. However, he trusted Tom and thought he was part of the reason so allowed her to go for a couple hours.

It would at least give him some time to think about how he was going to handle the Ellie situation.

-o-

"You know you stunned me the other day. I thought you couldn't speak," Tom explained as he and Daisy walked towards the arcade. "Why don't you talk?"

Daisy took in a sharp intake of breath before softly replying, "I'm scared of what I might say in front of Dad." Tom looked confused. "I caused the accident. Mum and I were arguing because I wanted to spend the summer with Dad. She took her eye off the road and didn't notice the truck about to run into us."

For the first time, Tom saw some emotion coming from Daisy as her eyes welled up with tears. He put an uncertain hand on her shoulder and looked around in case people were watching.

She sniffed and wiped her eyes with her sleeve, "Shit, this is a mess."

"Daisy, if you want to take you back it's fine. I think you and your dad need to talk."

"No, it's fine Tom. Let's just go to the arcade."

-o-

Alec paced his hotel room and tapped his phone in his palm. Just as he finally gave in and started to dial Ellie's number, the door was knocked. He put his phone in his pocket and opened the door.

"Ellie?" he asked stunned.

"Expecting someone else?"

"No. I was just about to call you. Come in. Daisy's out with Tom."

"I know." Ellie sat on the chair whilst Alec sat on the bed. "I just came here to talk, about the other night."

"I'm sorry."

"What for?"

"We both had a bit to drink and I took advantage a bit."

"No you didn't. I wanted it just as much as you did. I don't regret kissing you Alec."

Alec rubbed his face with his hands, "Then why have you not called?"

"Why haven't you?"

"Because I thought it would be awkward."

Ellie laughed, "Sorry. It's so you. You make things more awkward than is has to be."

"Thanks for that."

"Well it's true. You waltz back into town after not calling me for months and then kiss me, and then don't call again."

"I didn't want to leave," he mumbled. "Don't get me wrong, I needed to be near Daisy but I debated on leaving for a while."

"Why?"

"Because of you Ellie."

There is a pause between them for a moment before Ellie lunged forward and kissed Alec on the lips. He's confused for a moment before he started to kiss her back. She straddled his hips and started to pull on the bottom of his t-shirt.

"Wait," Alec said pulling out the kiss. "Ellie, you sure you want to do this?"

"I don't know. I think so."

"It's just that it's a bit quick and I have no protection."

"Okay, you're right too quick."

"We can just sit and talk for a bit if you want."

"That'll be nice."

-o-

In the arcade, Tom was nattering away whilst Daisy looked aimlessly at the machines. Theoretically, the only one she could really play was the Penny Falls but she was never any good at them.

She felt a little dizzy and Tom hadn't noticed her slowing down or that her breathing had become heavy.

-o-

A phone rang. Ellie stirred awake and lifted her head from Alec's shoulder. It was her phone ringing and part of her wondered if it was worth answering it and disturbing Alec from his slumber.

It was in her coat pocket so she decided against it and settled back into her spot. Thankfully, the ringing stopped. Just as she felt content and blissful the damn thing started making its noise again.

Groaning, she climbed out of bed and retrieved the phone from her coat. It was Tom.

"Sorry, was in the bathroom. What's up?" Ellie listened to her son's panicked voice and as soon as she got all the information, she shook Alec awake.

"Hmm?" he mumbled.

"Daisy has had to be taken to hospital."

Ellie looked at his terrified face and she couldn't imagine how he was feeling when he heard Daisy was in an accident. She really didn't what to think about if it was Fred or Tom; she still had nightmares about Tom being in Danny's place on the beach.

While Ellie parked his car, Alec rushed into A&E where Tom was pacing outside a curtain.

"Tom what happened?"

"I don't know, she just fainted."

Alec tried to get behind the curtain but was pushed away by the nurse. He caught a glimpse of Daisy's unconscious body, with an oxygen mask covering her mouth and nose. From the looks of it, the doctors were trying to shock her heart.

"That's my daughter!" he protested.

"Sir you'll have to wait."

Ellie had arrived in the waiting room to find Alec hunched over, tapping his feet on the floor and his head buried in his hands. Tom had taken to biting his nails, a habit that he only did out of nervousness.

"Have they said anything?" she asked.

Tom shook his head. Alec looked as though he hadn't heard her.

"Mr Hardy?" a doctor, who looked barely out of secondary school, approached them. Alec snapped his head up. The doctor sat down on the chairs opposite them. "Daisy has a very weak pulse. Her heart rate was also lower than what it should have been. Do you know if she has an underlying heart problem?"

Ellie immediately looked to Alec with horror.

Alec's own heart began pounding, "I have an inherited heart condition. Arrhythmia."

"You do? What specifically?"

Alec struggled to recollect the name of his condition, "Progressive … Conduct…"

"Progressive Cardiac Conduction Defect?"

"That's the one."

"We'll need to take her to cardio for an ECG. It'll take twenty-four hours until we can rule whether or not she has the condition or not."

"She'll need a pacemaker won't she, if she does have it," Ellie stated.

"If she wants to see her seventeenth birthday, then yes."

"I think I'm going to be sick," Alec declared before running to the nearest bathroom.

* * *

 **Franzi86: Yeah, it's not the most inspiring words but it's something. At least we know why she isn't speaking.**

 **Gallifrey Byrned: Sorry, sorry, sorry. At least they got somewhere before the world crashed down.**


	6. Chapter Five

Chapter Five

 _2 hours_

Ellie had decided to take Tom to her sister's house while the doctors set Daisy up on the ECG. He protested that he didn't want to leave but Ellie insisted that he would be better off not waiting about a hospital.

She returned an hour later with a sandwich and biscuits. Daisy was sleeping. A nurse was making notes based off the machine readings. Alec was half dozing off when Ellie put her hand on his shoulder.

"She okay so far?" she asked.

"Dunno it's still early," he mumbled. "She looks so weak."

"That's what I thought after your heart attack. You know when I wasn't pissed off."

"I shouldn't have let her go. I could have noticed the symptoms."

"At least she wasn't on her own."

"I should have thanked him."

"You can do it tomorrow." Ellie put up a chair and sat close next to him. "Did you have to go through all this?"

"Yep. After I pulled Pippa out the river, I started getting dizzy spells and periods of blackouts. I nearly drowned trying to get her out so I thought it was just water in the lungs. I go to my GP, next thing I know, cardiologist's office. A bunch of tests showed I had a faulty gene and that I had PCCD."

"How did you feel when you found out?"

"Shit."

She took his hand and stroked it softly.

-o-

 _6 hours_

Alec had sent Ellie home to sleep and because she had her own children to worry about. She had kissed him as a means of reassurance. Part of her was worried what would become of Alec if he lost Daisy. The girl was the centre of his world. Losing her would probably break him beyond repair.

"Dad?" Daisy's voice was soft that Alec scarcely heard it. "Dad?"

"Hey," he whispered sitting on the bed, careful of the wires attached to her chest, arms and legs. "It's okay, don't try to strain yourself too much. Though it's nice to hear you talk at last."

"What's going on?"

"Well, you know my ticker is dodgy. It's a family thing so the doctors are just testing you to see if you have it." He pushed a hair from her eyes and kissed her forehead. "You had me worried, with you not speaking."

"It's my fault."

"What is?"

"I was arguing with Mum just before the truck ran into us. I wanted to spend the summer with you but she was pissed off for some reason. She called me selfish and I said I hated her. I think that stunned her so much she took her eyes off the road."

Alec rubbed his eyes, "Daisy..."

"Do you hate me?"

"Never could I hate you. Darlin', what happened wasn't your fault. It wasn't anyone's fault. I can imagine what you said hurt her. I know you didn't mean it but you haven't been the easiest to deal with lately. What else was she to think."

"I'm sorry."

"Hey, I have probably said worse about her. Don't give yourself a heart attack over it."

"Not the best time for that joke Dad. So what are you going to do?"

"About what?"

"Ellie. You're clearly head over heels for her."

"Would it bother you? Your mum's only just died."

"I like Ellie. She's nice and clearly likes you."

"She does. We've talked but it's early days. I don't know how it'll work out us living miles apart."

"Bit soon to think about that. Can't do anything while I'm stuck to this machine."

* * *

 **Can't make detailed replies at the moment but thank you both for holding on. Daisy's fate will be revealed in the next chapter.**


	7. Chapter Six

Chapter Six

 _22 hours_

Ellie returned sporadically through the day to give Alec some tea and food. Daisy was asleep still when Ellie came for breakfast and fresh clothes for Alec. Once he was changed, Alec thanked Ellie with a kiss on the cheek. She responded with a small peck on the lips.

"How is she?" she asked softly.

"Stable I think. Doctors haven't said much."

"Well, she's got a bit of colour on her cheeks."

"The thing is that I know that she's going to end up having it."

"How?"

"Look at her Ellie. There is no other way her heart rate could be that low."

"How do you feel?"

"It's shit. She's just a child and she's now got to be careful with what she does."

"Your pacemaker seems to be improving your life. It'll improve hers too."

"I know." Ellie wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him softly. "What are we going to do about us Ellie?"

"I don't know. Is it too soon after Tess for Daisy to get a new mum?"

"She said that you clearly like me, and that you're nice."

"I do like you."

"Since when?"

"I dunno. I didn't release that I felt this way until I kissed you the other day."

"Well, I do have magical powers." Alec kissed her again. Ellie breathed softly something that he couldn't hear. "What did you say?"

"Alec, I want you and Daisy to stay in Broadchurch. You both could make a fresh start."

"Where would I stay?"

"With me you idiot. I can get rid of the crap in my study, get a bed in for Daisy, give her some space to recover."

"You don't have to do that."

"I want to. Tom thinks it's a good idea as well."

"I love you."

The declaration made her smile, "I love you too."

-o-

 _24 hours_

Finally, Daisy was able to be taken off the ECG monitor. They wouldn't get the results until the afternoon so Alec took her outside for some fresh air and to talk about their new living situation.

"So, what would you think to us living down here?" he asked.

"You serious?"

"Ellie's invited us to live with her."

"Bit quick."

"Well, our hotel booking runs out at the end of the week. Ellie's got enough space. It'll be better for you to recover than a hotel."

"Have you slept with her yet?"

"No. However, I think this could be a new start for you and me. It's far away from Sandbrook and you seem to like it here. We can get you a place in the sixth form. I can get my job back. It doesn't seem a bad idea, but I won't do anything you don't want to do."

Daisy contemplated this decision for a moment or two. On the one hand, she would be leaving her friends, her life in Sandbrook and essentially her mother behind. However, Alec was right: they needed a fresh start, away from the pain that had surfaced in Sandbrook. Between the divorce, her father's heart problem and Tess's death, there were too many bad connotations with Sandbrook.

"Okay, we'll stay down here."

"You sure?"

"Bridgenorth isn't home. Sandbrook hasn't felt like home for a while."

"Okay Darlin'." He kissed the side of her head. "We'll start getting things in order as soon as you're out of here."

A couple hours later they were in the cardiologist's office. Alec's expectations had been confirmed: Daisy's heart was starting to develop problems with maintaining a healthy rhythm. At the moment, her heart was strong enough for surgery so it was better to get it sooner than later. They would give her a week for her heart to recover before they would attempt the procedure.

They discharged her with a prescription of medications to prevent the tachycardia and the bradycardia. Rather than going to the hotel, they went straight to Ellie's where they found Ellie and Tom trying to shift the furniture around in the study.

"It's not the biggest room, but I have ordered a bed for you," Ellie explained. "What did they say?"

"I have to go back in next Friday," Daisy answered. Ellie looked over the girl's shoulder and saw Alec's face that looked a little defeated. "Thanks for asking us to come stay with you."

"It's no problem love."

For the first time since Ellie met her, she actually saw Daisy smile.

-o-

 _A week later_

It was the night before Daisy's surgery and Alec was in what was now Daisy's room. He had called in a favour from a friend to help him get some things down from Northbridge so there were boxes still splayed out on the floor. They weren't sure if it seemed too premature to start unpacking yet so had left it for the time being.

Alec was worried. His heart had stopped beating on the operating table so Alec was scared that the same thing would happen to his only child. His heart, admittedly, had been battered and weakened prior to that. Her heart hadn't been through what his had just yet.

He had just tucked a stray hair behind Daisy's ear, the door opened slightly. Ellie stood there rubbing her eyes.

"Sorry, did I wake you up?" he whispered.

"No. Needed the loo. Thought I would check in on the kids as I went back to bed." She walked into the room and closed the door. "You nervous about tomorrow?"

"Can't help but be."

"It's going to be fine Alec. You worry too much."

"Tess always said that. When Daisy was born, I'd go over to the bassinet just to check if she was breathing. She was the most perfect little thing and I loved her more than anything."

"More than Tess?"

"Tess and I always had problems. I did love her but she only agreed to marry me after Daisy was conceived. Maybe we should have divorced sooner or not marry at all. Just be those people who have a child together."

"Sounds like you both would have been happier."

"Then I had to be stubborn and insist that we raised our child in a stable home. Fat lot of good that did."

"Alec, it's not your fault." Alec moved closer to her. "Yeah, you probably shouldn't have insisted that Tess marry you, but I think you were coming from a nice place." Ellie bit her lip. "Do you still love her?"

"Maybe as family more than anything. I was married to her for nearly fourteen years and she was the mother of my daughter. Romantically speaking, that was gone a long time ago. I love you Ellie. I want to pursue a future with you."

"Can't do that with you sleeping on the sofa." She kissed him softly. "Stay with me tonight."

"You sure you want to do this? I'm not really prepared for..."

"I have a bunch of condoms."

"Really?"

"It's a long story."

Ellie kissed him again and Alec responded with a moan. He lifted her up and carried her to her room.

He was so gentle with her. From the moment he set her down on her bed, to his mouth kissing the contours of her body, to his hands on her back as they moved together. With Alec a little out of practice and affliction, it did depend on Ellie's stamina. With more practice, they might get more adventurous but for now, this intimate embrace was what they needed.

"I love you," he whispered over and over like a chant.

Once they shattered together and Ellie rolled off him with a contented sigh. She turned to her side.

"I love you too Alec." He smiled and allowed her to pillow her head on his chest. "Tomorrow is going to fine."

"I hope you're right," he muttered as he placed a kiss in her hair.

* * *

 **wholock . hok : I think an alien on Mars would notice how Ellie and Alec feel about each other**

 **franzi86: Well, Alec clearly doesn't understand his daughter, which is a good thing he has Ellie for that.**

 **Gallifrey Byrned: I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry. At least I made it up to you with this chapter.**

 **Anyway, this is the last chapter, but I do have two epilogues planned.**


	8. Epilogue One

Epilogue One

Ellie was right.

Daisy's surgery was a success and she was allowed home after a night's recovery in hospital. She wasn't sure she liked the feeling of heaviness in her left arm or the bandage on her chest. Alec said that she'd get used to it after a while.

She was sitting in the garden a couple of days later. The cut on her face was starting to scar. She was also shivering a bit so Alec got a blanket for her.

"You don't have to mollycoddle me you know," she protested quietly.

"You look cold."

She pulled the blanket around her tighter, "Mum was with you after your surgery wasn't she?"

"Yeah. She came down, took me home. She made sure I was okay."

"She would have been hovering over me like a hawk."

"That she would be. And she would probably punch me for giving you the heart problem."

"I miss her. I know it wasn't easy towards the end, but I just want to tell her I am sorry for what I said. I hate that those were the last words I said to my own mother."

"You want to know the last words I said to my Dad? I said that he was the worst father ever. He wasn't. Lousy husband but he wasn't a bad father. I was angry and despondent and missed my mother. I shouldn't have said it, but I do regret having not reconciled with him. It's normal I guess."

"Doesn't make me feel much better." Alec wrapped his arm around her and she buried her head in his neck. "Don't ever leave me again please."

Alec's throat tightened and tears pricked at his eyes. He kissed the top of her head.

"I won't."

* * *

 **franzi86: Well, finger crossing worked :). No it's not weird.**


	9. Epilogue Two

Epilogue Two

 _December 2015_

"We're going to be late," Daisy complained as she and Tom rushed ahead of their parents. Alec and Ellie couldn't help but smile at their excitement.

"Do you really want to watch all the adverts?" Alec asked.

"Well at the rate we're going, they'll be half way through the opening scrawl."

They got the snacks - having pre booked the tickets - and found their seats in a very packed cinema. Ellie pinched so popcorn from the bag she was sharing with Alec and rested her head on his shoulder. She still had a fair bit of colour on her cheeks from their honeymoon. Some said they got married too quickly but they didn't care. They were too loved up and happy with their new family.

Daisy had settled into Broadchurch a lot quicker than Alec had anticipated. With three As, four Bs and a C in her GCSEs, she was now doing her last year of A-Levels having chosen not to defer a year. She even found a boyfriend, which Alec wasn't sure about but Ellie insisted that Daisy couldn't be bubble wrapped her whole life. Tom had settled to the idea of Alec being his step father while Fred thought Alec had hung the moon. He treated the boys as one of his own and Ellie fell in love with Alec more when she saw Alec's interactions with her youngest.

While Tess wasn't a distant memory for Daisy, she knew that all Tess would want was for Daisy to be happy. And in that moment as the lights dimmed and the words "A long time ago in a galaxy far far away..." appeared in blue, Alec knew he had his little girl back.

 **The End**

* * *

 **So yeah, for all the Star Wars references I have written, I thought it was appropriate to make the last bit them seeing The Force Awakens.**

 **Hoped you enjoyed.**

 **More to come in the new year. The next new story is going to involve a different format: one half of the chapter being messages and the other half narrative. It's called 'So Far'. Haven't started it yet but it's a small one to deal with while I finish my last semester at university.**

 **Shadows and Lies will be updated sporadically. Just needed to get this plot bunny free.**

 **Happy New Year!**


End file.
